A Good Guy
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Post TDAS. Cody's reaction to the Gwuncan breakup. Serious Gwody.


_A/N; Yesssssssssss! Gwuncan is no more! Now my dream for Gwody can come true! And so I wrote this because Gwody is so adorable and Cody has been waiting FOREVER for Gwen and he deserves her and BLEH!_

_Summary: Post TDAS. Cody's reaction to the Gwuncan breakup. Serious Gwody.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_A Good Guy  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Cody's heart raced watching the screen. He felt like he was in that moment in The Truman Show where Truman finally realized that he was on a TV show. Except in this case it was Gwen and she'd finally realized what a complete tool her boyfriend was.

He jumped up for joy and threw on his jacket like that girl in the Truman show, rushing down the stairs to go and meet his lady love. He got as far as the carport when he realized that there was no point driving all the way to the place where boats left for Wakanawa island. There was no way they'd let him on the island no matter how much he begged. And who knew how up to date it was that they were airing this. It wasn't months behind but it was days or even a week.

Reluctantly he went back inside and waited for his shot to see the love of his life again.

He only had to wait until the next "Behind the Drama" special when he was called to go on it.

Gwen had been humiliated all series and Cody felt bad for her. But she had managed to finally patch things up with Courtney. He knew there would be a lot of moments they would show that would make Gwen want to crawl into a hole and die.

He saw her now, standing outside the studio where they filmed it, with her arms wrapped around herself looking awkward and anything but joyful that the show was over.

Cody remembered all his attempts to comfort Gwen before. And approached her with an old favorite line of his. Something that didn't work last time but he was optimistic. Was today that day where she'd finally see what he'd been offering her all this time?

"Need a shoulder, I've got two."

Gwen looked up from the pavement and offered Cody a small smile. "I guess you saw everything, huh?"

"Yeah, but on the bright side you looked as pretty as ever." He grinned back.

"Thanks."

They spoke in unison. "Look Gwen you don't-"

"Look Cody, I-"

"You go first," Cody said sheepishly.

"I should have listened. I don't know what I was thinking. I ruined things with Courtney, and I ruined things with you."

"You didn't ruin things with me Gwen," Cody said earnestly laying a hand on her shoulder. "You could never ruin things with me. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I didn't. I mean I should have seen it coming for a while. Duncan and I are nothing alike."

"Yeah, I mean you're smart and wonderful," Cody said with a long sigh. "You always deserved better than him."

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking." It was the second time Gwen had said that. She shook her head sadly.

"He was the bad boy, girls always go for the bad boy," Cody explained. "But I guess then they smarten up and realize that the good guy is what they needed all along," his voice was strained, hopeful. His heart had pretty much stopped where he waited for her to either confirm he was right or laugh him off.

"So that's what I needed all along? A good guy?"

"Well a guy that will put you first. And perhaps a guy that's been hopelessly in love with you since the first moment he saw you?" Cody twiddled his thumbs.

Gwen grinned. "Is that so?"

"I'm in love with you Gwen. I always have been, and even though I know you don't want me, I'll always be here-"

"Cody?"

"Oh," he chuckled, realizing he'd been rambling. "Sorry."

"I've smartened up Cody, and you're right." She reached out and grabbed his hand and he blushed from head to toe. "I think it's time for me to try a good guy?"

"Re-really?"

"Really." She squeezed his hand tight.

He blinked. "Um, are you talking about me?"

Gwen laughed. "I missed you Cody."

"I missed you more Gwen." And he meant it. All his dreams were coming true.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Is it cute? Does anyone else still ship it?  
_


End file.
